Sucked into Konoha
by SlythOfKonoha
Summary: Two girls, sucked through their television into Konoha, can they pull off convincing everyone that they're Jounins? What will happen when fangirls are let loose near the objects of their affections? Possible KakashiOC, GaaraOC. Swearing and mature themes.
1. Chapter 1: TV vortex of DOOM

It was 3am and Leah and Kerry were still sitting in their lounge room watching a Naruto marathon, the glow of the telelvision the only light in the entire house.

Kerry looked at her friend in the dim light, Leah sat staring fangirl-esque at Kakashi everytime he came on-screen, with her green-dyed hair tied up in a ponytail and wearing her home-made jounin uniform, a mask over the lower half of her face, and a Leaf-village headband around her neck. "You're such a fan-girl."  
"I AM NOT!" Leah yelled, scowling.

"Yes you are, you've memorised every word of every episode, mainly to know when Kakashi comes on screen."

"That is SO not true!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's for Deidara too." she said smirking cheekily

"Okay that one I can agree with." Kerry agreed, laughing.

"Anyway, even if I was to admit to being a fangirl- Which I'm not!! You're as much one as I am."  
"And how do you figure that blondey?"

Leah glared at the black-haired Kerry and then smirked, "Because I seem to remember someone, i.e. you, asking me to make a sand Jounin uniform... and find a headband to go with it."

"So?"

"Gaara fangirl."  
"I am not!"  
"You are so, you're even wearing the uniform now, and you have a gourd keychain on your house-keys."

Kerry went to say something in rebuttal but was cut off before she could start.

"And, you don't think I know this, but, you have the Kanji for love tattooed on your butt. Same colour and all."

Kerry went wided eyed "How did you know that?!!"

"Pfft, it's normal for you to walk around the house in your underwear, correct?"

"Yes but they ALWAYS cover the tattoo."

"Well, a couple months ago when we had that party, we all got really drunk-"

"I remember that night, you got in a shipment of Sake from Japan and we had everyone come over with at least one friend, and they all had to be in cosplay gear."

"Yep, do you remember much after the third bottle?"

"Now that you mention it, no."

"Well, by then we were right royally pissed. And someone got the bright idea to go skinny dipping."

Kerry just laughed, "Yeah that sounds like me."

"Yes, yes it does." Leah replied sighing, "it also means that I saw your tatt... and much more than I ever wanted to."

"You know you loved it."

"Eww... but, back to the point, in an attempt to quell the mental images, heh, fangirl."

"Say nothing, Kaka/Iru fan!"

"You know you love my yaoi."  
"Maybe so, but I prefer other characters."

Cough "Gaara." cough

"Shut up and watch the show."

Leah just laughed at her friend and then looked to the clock, "Holy shit it's 3.30 in the morning. We need pancakes!" she giggled and 'squee'd as she ran to the connecting kitchen.

"Lol at you."

Leah simply replied with a huge close-eyed grin.

Several minutes later

"Mmmmmmm... pancakes."

"Choji much?"

"Lol. How cool would it be if we got sucked through the tv into Konoha?"

Kerry pondered on this thought for a moment, and then got a very, common to her, grin on her face.

"I asked what you would think about it, not what you would do to Gaara if it happened. Geeze. That poor boy, I gotta hope for his sake you never get sent there, poor thing would get molested and be even more screwed in the head than he already is." Leah said rolling on the floor laughing, obviously becoming more easily amused as the time went by.

"Why you cheeky-" Kerry lunged onto her giddy roommate

"AAH! Bahahahahahahaaaa..."

Suddenly a bright light filled the room.

"What the?! Kerry get off and look around!"

"Can I not, I don't think I want to see what it was that made you go normal." she turned around anyway and both their eyes opened wide with amazement.

The light was coming from the tv, a golden/white light.

"Was there poison in those pancakes, cause if we're dead I am so going to kill you!"

"Kerry, I'm not even going to point out the things wrong with that sentence."

The light began to form into a vortex shape, and started to pull everything in the room into it.

"Leah! Next time you have any bright ideas, KEEP 'EM QUIET!!"

The pair screamed as the were pulled into the strange light, and lost consciousness.

Leah was the first to wake up, as she opened her eyes she was blinded again by the sun shining down on her. "Urgh, my head, I could've sworn I wasn't drinking last night." a look at her surroundings changed her thoughts completely. '_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.' _She found herself lying in a forest, no end to the trees in sight.

A familiar voice echoed through the woods, "Sensei! I found a couple of girls asleep over here, hurry up! Believe it, they might be hurt!"

_'Ohmygod-ohmygod-ohmygod-ohmygod...'_

She spun her head around to see where the voice came from, and as she did she saw Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi, running through the trees toward her.

_'Oh. My. GOD. I think I'm gonna faint again.'_

Kakashi knelt down next to her, "Are you alright, were you attacked?"

This question confused her, and then she looked down and realised that she was wearing a Jounin's uniform still, "No, w-we weren't attacked. A-are we in Konoha?" she asked trembling, a large knot in her throat.

"Yes, you're just outside the Leaf Village."  
"Oh, okay... if you don't mind I think I'm gonna faint again now..." she chuckled, holding her face in her hand

"What happened to you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I don't believe it as a matter of fact."  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, while tending to Kerry

Leah just smiled at her "Nevermind," she turned back to the sensei "so Kakashi, could you escort us to the village, I suppose I have to find us lodgings."

Naruto perked up "Us? But she's a Sand Ninja? How do you know her?!"

"I've known her for alot of years, plus, we're kinda new around here."

"Yes, I was just about to ask, why a Jounin of the Leaf would need to find somewhere to stay. Being that you're of that level and from this village, I'd think you would have to live here. And, how do you know my name?"

_'Crap, good point... THINK OF SOMETHING!!' _"Well, I was on a mission to the Sand village, a long time ago, where I met her, and I've been staying there for a while. And, honestly, who doesn't know your name, 'Kakashi the copy-ninja' master of over a thousand Jutsu. You reputation precedes you I'm afraid."

Kakashi looked suspicious, he knew she wasn't telling him everything. "Alright well, I guess we can hold off training to take you to the village." he said, standing up and gesturing to Kerry, "I'll carry her, I assume you can walk."

"Of course I can walk."

He started to walk over to the unconscious woman.

_'Fangirl Brain Override. Kakashi's mine...' _"Uh. Don't worry about her."

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow.

"I'll carry her."

"Are you sure."

"Hey, I'm a jounin, I think I can handle carrying her." she answered trying so very, very hard not to glomp the bishounen.

"Fine. If you insist." He began walking away, pulling out his book in the process.

_'Baaaaaaah... drool...' _she thought laughing to herself '_I will steal that book from him, while I'm here... I couldn't possibly spend time here and NOT read Icha-Icha Paradise.'_ she laughed again, getting wierd looks from the three gennins, and then walked over and picked up her sleeping friend, carrying her in a piggy-back. "Onward!" she said playfully, pointing in the direction that Kakashi had walked in.


	2. Chapter 2: Where am I going again?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Recap:

Kerry and Leah were found in the forest by team 7 and they are now leading them back to the village, Leah carrying Kerry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi jogged in front of the group, Leah struggling to keep up with the extra weight of her unconcious friend.

_Aww crap, I really hope Konoha's behind those trees... 'cause if it isn't, I'm screwed._

Much to her relief, there it was, the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Kakashi stopped and turned to, the now very tired looking, supposed Jounin, "There's a hotel of sorts just inside the gates on your left, it'll cost you per night though. How long were you planning on staying?"

Leah's relief left almost as quickly as it had arrived "I don't know, but also..."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"We have no money."

"How could you not have any money?"

"We just don't, we weren't expecting to come here."

"We use the same money as in the Sand Village."

"And like I said, we don't have any. Let's just say we left in a hurry. Didn't have time to pack."

The sensei was even more suspicious now, _how could they possibly be without money, and why are a sand jounin and a leaf jounin travelling together? None of this makes any sense, and they can't expect me to believe any of it. _"You'll have to go see the Hokage then, announce yourselves in the village, and ask about somewhere to stay."

"Sure...um...?"

"You do know where that is right?"

"Of course! It's just, it's been so long since I've been here, _god I hate lying to them, _I'd appreciate it if you'd help us, we don't know anyone here."

"We have training to do, we could take time out to bring you here but that's all. Do you know where the Ramen shop is?"

Naruto perked up "Ramen?!"

Kakashi sighed.

Leah laughed "Yeah I know where that is... I think. I'll find it."

Kakashi sighed again "Well here," he handed her some money, "go to the Ramen shop and wait for us there, we should be finished in an hour or so. Get yourselves something to eat. Make sure to wake your friend up before we get there, she'll need to be awake to go see the Hokage."

"Right. Thank you." she smiled sweetly, waved to the four, and went inside.

The gates closed with a 'THUD' behind them. _Shit. I have absolutely no idea where I'm going..._ she dropped her friend to the ground and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her violently "WAKE UP DAMMIT!!"

Nothing.

Leah lowered her head in defeat. Picking Kerry back up she began walking toward the centre of the village. Sighing she thought to herself _I suppose if I get toward the middle of the village I can ask someone for directions... _she sighed again. And continued walking.

Half an hour had passed since Kakashi and his students had left, and Leah was still wandering aimlessly around Konoha, Kerry STILL unconcious on her back.

"That's it." she walked up to the nearest person, a look of utter determination on her face, "Hello. How do I get to the Ramen Shop from here?"

The older man she had walked up to looked almost startled by her "Uh, it's right there." he replied pointing to a building mere metres away from them.

She lowered her head again "Thank you." she said sheepishly walking toward the shop, dragging her feet as she went.

Leah ducked under the shoulder length curtains and smiled at the shop-owner,she sat Kerry down on one of the stools resting her head on the bench and sat herself down, pulling her mask down as she did.

"Mmmmm..." Kerry lifted her head up, roused by the smell of food, "I had the strangest dream, we were watching the marathon, and then this vortex sucked us into the tv!"

Leah punched her in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"I have been carrying you around the village for over half an hour, and NOW you decide to wake up!"

"Village? What village, we're in the kitchen."

"Look around numbnuts."

Kerry did as she was told.

"Did you carry me to the city?"

"No." she sighed "You weren't dreaming, we're in Konoha. This is the Ramen Shop, now hurry up and order, I'm starving after carrying you around."

"That's hilarious, now stop joking around and tell me what's really going on!"

She just glared at her panicking roommate.

"Seriously?"

"Hurry up and order, if I'm correct in my thinking, Kakashi and the others will be here soon to take us to see the Hokage. So order something so we can eat and get this over with already. I'm exhausted, starving, and freaking out. Order or die."

Kerry laughed (in a panicky sort of way) "Alright," she looked at the menu and realised she couldn't pronounce anything on it, so she just pointed to the picture of what she wanted, as did Leah. "So, Kakashi eh?" she chuckled, smirking.

"Oh shut up." she smirked back.

Kerry nudged her in the arm continuously until she glared at her, then came 'the look'.

"Don't give me that."

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." she grinned, continuing with 'the look'.

Leah closed her eyes and looked away.

"You cannot escape; 'The Look'!!"

"Oh shut up." she laughed poking her tongue out.

The Ramen-Shop owner appeared in front of them "Here's your ramen ladies, enjoy."

"Thank you."

"Thank you."

It hadn't really dawned on them just how hungry they were until the steaming bowls sat infront of their noses, both of them in unison scoffed down their food in true Naruto-esque fashion.

Just as she finished her random bout of eating-like-a-pig Leah turned around to see Kakashi and his students standing in the doorway._ Aww crap... embarassment much?_ "Hi."

Kakashi looked as though he was smirking under his mask "Hi. Enjoy your food?"

_Cheeky shit. _"Yeah, it's amazing how hungry you can get being passed out in the woods."

It was hard for him not to laugh, as he looked at the expression on Leah's face, embarassment mixed with a cheeky/annoyed grin "I see your friend finally woke up."

Kerry turned around, chopsticks hanging out of her mouth "I can hear you."

Kakashi chuckled "Are you ready to go see the Hokage now?"

Leah froze "Sure, if Kerry's finished eating."

They all turned to look at the 'Sand Jounin', she was staring intently at the menu, chopsticks still hanging from her mouth.

"What ARE you doing?"

"Looking for something that's take-out."

"This is a RAMEN shop, ramen, as in, noodle SOUP. So unless you have a flask on you, I don't think take-out is the best idea. We have to go see the Hokage."

"Yeah, yeah, wait.. WHAT?!"

"The Hokage. Leader of the Leaf village-"

"I'm not stupid I know who the Hokage is, but why are we going to see him?!"

"It didn't occur to you that, we have no money and nowhere to stay?"

"Nope."

"Yeah, this is why the Sand village is so lacking in decent ninjas."

Kerry looked confusedly at her friend, and then looked down at what she was wearing, "I think I resent that!"

"Oh for the love of Tim Burton, are you serious? Look shut up, let's just go." she sighed. _Yeah, we reeeeeally look like ninjas now... fail._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Slyth: Kerry fails. :P

Kerry: Shut up Leah!

Slyth: O.o ...Quiet you!

Yeah sorry it's taken me so long to update, been very out of it, but finally finished another chapter on **something**. Took me long enough.

Brain doesn't work as well as it's supposed to.


	3. Chapter 3: On our way

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Recap:

Kerry has awoken! The outsiders have had their fill of ramen and are now being escorted to the Hokage by team 7.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they walked through the streets of Konoha Sasuke hung behind the group, Sakura tried to stay close to him, Naruto chatted with Kerry while glaring at Sasuke and trying to stick close to his pink haired crush, and Leah and Kakashi walked at the front in silence.

Leah tried in vain for the fourth time to read the mysterious Icha-Icha Paradise which Kakashi was **SO **very fond of. _Damn it, he's used to the genin trying to read it, he has it tilted up so I can't see it properly. Cheeky-_

"Did you want to read it?" Kakashi spoke without so much as glancing away from his **precious**.

Leah's eyes glimmered, "Yes." she replied trying not to sound too eager.

"There's a book store on the way to the Hokage's office, you could buy one if you want."

_Must not glare at him, must not glare at him... _"I would, but I don't have any money."

"Pity really. It's very good."

"I've heard." _WHY YOU LITTLE... _"Can I have a look at your copy? Even if I had money, I don't like to buy books that I know nothing about."

The jounin looked at her in his periferral vision, "I thought you said you had heard it was good."

"Yeah, I did. Doesn't mean they actually told me anything of the book itself. Just that they liked it. I can understand why though, I mean it IS written by the Toad Sage, so I can see why they didn't want to tell me the plot around children."

Kakashi cocked his eyebrow looking as though we was going to say something, but instead he merely chuckled and went back to reading.

_Damn I thought that would work too._

_Keep trying. Maybe I'll let you read it one day. Or you can buy your own, whichever comes first. _Kakashi thought to himself, continuing to chuckle.

Kerry tapped her friend on the shoulder. "Hey Leah, Naruto said he'll give us a tour of the village if we don't get thrown out."

Leah anime-sweatdropped "How very optimistic. I'm sure we won't get thrown out." she turned back to Kakashi "Is the third still Hokage?"

"Yes."

"Alrighty then. So, what's new around here? I remember hearing, earlier this week sometime, that your team here had great success in the land of waves recently. Something to do with, Zabuza, was it?"

Naruto ran up from behind "Yeah! We fought Zabuza and Haku and ran the bad guys out of town and saved the whole village!!" he beamed, with a huge grin on his face.

"Wow, that's a pretty difficult mission for genin isn't it? But I suppose, if you survive, you're all the better for it."

Kerry put her arm over Leah's shoulders as they walked "You know, I think once we've got everything sorted out with the Hokage and whatnot, you and I should spar a bit."

"Sure, if you don't mind losing."

"Pfft, you'll be the one who'll lose."

"Ahh, off in your fantasy land again I see."

"Don't be cheeky young'un. I will beat you."

"How many times have I heard that? I wonder. You may be older than me, but I've been training longer... that and I'm just plain better than you, especially at fighting."

"Really?!" Kerry huffed cockily pulling her arm away from Leah and getting into a lazy fighting stance "Come on then, right now."

The group stopped and turned to her.

"You're kidding right?" Leah continued walking everyone watching after her "Come on then, stop playing around, we have things to do. I can beat you into the ground later."

Every one except Kerry began walking again, she, instead, glared daggers into the back of Leah's head.

"Hurry up Kerry!"

"Grr..." She ran full pelt at Leah and jumped..

She heard her coming up behind her "Oh shi- Ahh!"

Kerry glomped her from behind nearly dragging her to the floor.

The ninjas stared at the strange site, unsure what to make of it. Seeing what he thought was an attack, Sasuke had subtly put his hand in his pouch, gripping a kunai firmly ready to strike and Sakura had done the same, Naruto however just stood there shocked. Kakashi had looked up from his book and even he couldn't be sure whether these two women were best friends or enemies...

Leah spun around once and then twice with her friend on her back, big grins on both their faces. "How many times do I have to have you my back in one day?"

Kerry laughed.

Naruto, watching intently, started cracking up laughing.

Obviously having forgotten that they were being watched, as they did **very** often, Leah slipped on the gravel and they both toppled to the ground, Kerry lying on the top.

This of course, only made Naruto laugh harder. The rest of his team slowly joining in.

"Ha ha very funny." Leah added sarcastically, poking her tongue out at them. "Get off me already, would you?"

"Yeah yeah, what is it with you and falling over?" she asked, poking her tongue out as she got up.

Leah glared in response "I did that ONE TIME."

"Yeah, and broke your wrist."

"Oh shut up."

"Miss I'm-a-great-ninja-and-I-can-kick-your-arse-but-I-can't-even-take-one-swing-at-a-punching-bag-without-breaking-my-own-wrist."

"ONE TIME!.." she put on a signature Sasuke frown and looked at the ground "Extenuating circumstances, that's all I'm gonna say."

"Lol."

Leah just kept ignoring her as she stood up and looked over to Kakashi "Shall we go now?"

"Are you sure your done?" he asked, smirking.

She looked at Kerry, and looked back, "Yeah, let's just go please."

X X X X X X X X X

Arriving at the Hokage's office the genin said their 'goodbye's and left for home, leaving Kerry and Leah with Kakashi.

He turned to them "Alright, I'll go speak with the Hokage first. Then I'll call you two in."

Leah smiled sweetly "Alright."

He grinned, close-eyed, at them before leaving through the doors.

Kerry smiled until she was sure he was out of ear-shot and then whispering very panicky and much louder tha she should've "Now what smart-arse?! What are we supposed to tell them now?!"

"Why do you assume I can think of something?"

"Because, you ALWAYS think of something. You're the queen of making shit up off the top of your head. Excuses a plenty, no matter the situation."

"Well I'm sorry if this is just a little bit different to anything I've had to lie my way through before."

"Aren't you always the one saying 'Love a challenge!'?"

"I see you're getting even more persuasive."

"Not the issue, don't change the subject."

"Fine." she thought about it for a little while, "Perhaps.."

"Yes?"

"Nope, we're screwed."

Kerry began freaking out even more, grabbing Leah by her vest she shook her and barely resisted screaming "Don't tell me that!!"

"Sorry, I'm screwed. You'll be fine for a few days."

"What?"

"They have records of all the ninjas who train in the village. I won't be on any of them. My guess is that they're checking them now. You'll be kicked out, and I'll be lucky if they don't torture me thinking I'm a spy... Then again, you'll probably get the same treatment."

The two of them stood there, unsure of what to do next, sinking deeper into depression as they thought about their increasingly hopeless futures.

Leah grabbed Kerry by the shoulder "Hang on."

"And the light bulb goes ding!"

She managed a smirk as she contemplated her plan "It isn't perfect, but it's the best we've got."

"What is it?!"

Leah looked at her utterly curious friend and chuckled almost evilly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Slyth: Mwahahahahahahahahaa... Now you have to wait again XD

Kerry: DAMN IT TELL ME!!

Slyth: Tsk tsk, patience is a virtue... god I'm a hypocrite teehee

You still have to wait. Hopefully I can get another chapter up soon. I think two in one night is enough.

So since it is now 4.30am, I'm going to bed. Next one up soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Filthy lies

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Recap:

At the Hokage's office, Kerry and Leah face possible interrogation and torture. But Leah has a plan...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what's your plan?!"

"Keep in mind I said it wasn't perfect."

"Tell me already damn it!!"

"I'm a spy."

Kerry looked at her for a minute, "You're right it isn't perfect.. they'll kill you."

"Hear me out. I'm a spy, FOR the leaf village.I was sent to the sand village during the secret world war to keep an eye on their activities. But in order to do so without the danger of them finding me out, my records within the Hidden Leaf village were hidden and destroyed."

"I like. I like."

"War ended and I decided to stay in the sand village because I had made a good friend, i.e you."

"Well done, see I knew you could think of something."

"Love a challenge." she replied poking her tongue out.

"So that solves the problem of your records, now what about mine."

"Same story different village."

Kerry looked at her confusedly.

"Leave it to me."

And with that the doors opened and Kakashi stood before them. "The Hokage will see you now."

The girls smiled and walked in.

The Hokage looked up from his desk with a smile, or at least until the door was closed. "Are you aware of the situation you have put yourselves in?"

Leah replied, the utmost seriousness in her voice and her expression "Yes."

"If you are, then why agree to come? You've walked yourself into custody."

"I have my reasons."

"Well, the case as it is, we'll have to arrest you. Kakashi has agreed to take you to holdings, but it you'd prefer to try and run there are ANBU officers stationed outside the doors."

"We won't run."

"I'm impressed, and yet at the same time almost dissapointed. You're smart for not wanting to run, and yet you have the guts to walk in here, but not to run."

Kakashi walked up and stood behind Leah, quite close so that he could take hold of her when the order was given.

Kerry glanced over to Leah anxiously, Leah however continued to stand tall no matter what was said to her. _Hurry up with your plan Leah, I don't want to die damnit!_

Leah looked to the ground and closed her eyes "Before this goes any further, I ask that you hear me out. If you dislike or disagree with anything I say in any way, you may arrest me. But let Kerry go, peace as it is is shaky enough without capturing a sand ninja for no apparent reason. It would be certain to make life more difficult for all involved."

The Hokage looked to her with curiousity "Go on."

She looked back up and stared him straight in the eyes, "I'm a spy. Sent to the village hidden in the sand during a secret world war it was my mission to keep an eye on their actions and report any useable information."

"If you were, we would have records of it."

"Actually you wouldn't, for the safety of the mission and of myself the records were destroyed and hidden. You won't find anything about me in the village. I was effectively erased from my home, for the good of the mission."

"If this is true..." he sat back and thought about the possibilities "The war is over, has been for a great many years, why have you only returned now?"

"When the conflict ended I decided to remain in the sand village with my new found friends. I was allowed this on the condition that if anything were to happen I'd report back to the leaf village, whether it be a war or otherwise. If you needed me, or if the sand village was planning something, it was my duty to return here."

"Does this mean there was a threat?"

"If there is, I don't know about it." _I want to scream out 'Yes' at the top of my lungs... Orochimaru is coming!! Gah! _"... Does this mean we won't be arrested?"

"Of course. I take it since you were erased you will need somewhere to stay."

"Yes, and as much as I hate to ask, we are without money as well."

"Why don't you have money?"

_Think think think think think _"Well, in order to be close enough to know what the sand village was up to, without being thought suspicious, I was... less than wealthy. And Kerry here left her money behind when we came. We agreed to give it to someone who needed it more."

"That very charitable of you. Alright, I will give you some money to live with at first, but if you need more you'll have to work for it."

"Understood."

"Kakashi, do you know of any open apartments in town?"

The jounin stepped to the side of Leah, "There is one on the top floor of the apartment block Naruto lives in."

"Does that sound alright?"

Leah smiled "Top floor's perfect. We don't sleep much, we would usually end up sitting on rooftops till the early hours of the morning, if we're on the top floor it's easier to do that without disturbing people."

"Good, I'll arrange for you to stay there. For now, perhaps Kakashi could tour you around the village?"

Kakashi looked up, "I think that may have already been promised to Naruto."

Kerry looked at him, a grin playing on her face "Naruto's twelve, I'm sure we wouldn't know much about the bars around town."

He looked at her, hiding a smirk below his mask.

Leah shook her head "First day in a village and you want to go on a pub crawl. How very like you."

"Quiet you."

She smiled "Anyway I thought you wanted to spar."

"Oh, yeah! Let's do that first, loser buys the drinks."

"Taijutsu only, you won't want to buy me drinks if you're in hospital."

"Hey."

Kakashi chuckled "Alright, we'll go down to the training grounds, you two can spar and then I'll take you to the bars."

"Awesome." Kerry grinned

"Sigh. Thank you Hokage, Kakashi. I appreciate your putting up with us." Leah said smiling sweetly

Kakashi opened the doors, gesturing for them to follow.

They bowed and left, as soon as the door closed Kerry leant into her friend "Suck up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Slyth: Pub crawls... never a good idea... but you do it anyway.

Kerry: Sake sake sake sake sake sake sake sake sake sake sake...

Slyth: O.o

Kerry ...sake sake sake sake sake sake sake sake sake sake sake...

Slyth: Riiiiiiiight..

Well, I'm trying to update all my stories, hopefully I can get enough done.


	5. Chapter 5: Awkward positions

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Recap:

Leah and Kerry are on their way to spar, and then Kakashi's taking them to the pub, loser pays.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leah chuckled at her friend "I'm not sucking up, he's the Hokage, it's a matter of respect."

Kerry laughed and then smirked mischeivously at her "Not who I meant."

Kakashi looked at them and laughed, grinning.

"Shut up Kerry, I respect him too. It's not sucking up. He's THE copy ninja. Kakashi equals win." _Don't blush, don't be a fangirl, Kerry's going to make this hard enough as it is. _

"Ha ha, fangirl."

Leah held her face in her hand "Don't start that again, or should I start talking about Gaara?"

Kerry smirked "Teehee."

"Paedo."

"I am not a paedo!!"

"He's thirteen, yes you are."

Kerry kept opening her mouth trying to say something, but nothing would come out.

"Dear lord, have I left the great Kerry speechless? Awesome. Let's see how long good fortune lasts."

"You cheeky little shithead!!"

"Damn."

"Hmph, I am so gonna kick your arse."

"Wait a minute, I think I've heard this one."

"Don't be cheeky, I'll beat you, I have incentive."

"Yes, alcohol IS good incentive. Which is why I'm going to make sure I win, not so much so that you have to pay for my drinks, but to laugh at you when you have to pay for your own."

"And what's that supposed to mean?!"

"You and I both know that we NEVER pay for our own drinks. Sure every now ad then I'll buy us a bottle of sake or something if we're having drinks at home, but if we're going out we never pay for our own."

Kakashi looked up, curious, "How do you manage that?"

Both girls grinned and answered in unison, "We're female."

He looked at them slightly confused, and then laughed when he realised what they meant. "So in other words, you flirt with men till they buy you drinks?"

Leah giggled slightly, "You make it sound seedy, we just... inspire.. them to buy us our drinks. And we never said they were always men."

Both girls cracked up laughing.

Kakashi joined in, the slightest of blushes forming under his mask. _I think I like these girls, they're...interesting._

Kerry chanted "I'm gonna beat you! I'm gonna beat you!..."

And Leah joined in "No you're really no-ot! No you're REALLY no-ot!"

Kerry scowled at her and smirked "Kakashi?"

He looked up.

"Feel like running?"

He raised an eyebrow, wondering where this was going. "Why..?"

"Cause you're gonna have to run ahead so we can follow, since we don't exactly know where we're going."

Kakashi sighed and then laughed at them, before sprinting past them.

Both girls gasped and then glared cheekily at eachother, taking off after the jounin.

XXXXXXXXX10 minutes laterXXXXXXXXXX

Still running, Kerry and Leah started to get VERY tired.

Kerry kept stumbling and was struggling to keep from falling.

Leah was doing a little better in that regard, but instead could barely breathe. _I hate you I hate you I hate you._ "What a great idea Kerry!" she said gasping for air.

"Sarcasm noted." she laughed as she tried desperately to keep from face-planting the ground.

The two were so tired and so very focused on not screwing-up that they neglected to notice that Kakashi had stopped running.

"WOAH!" Leah ran straight into him, knocking the two of them to the ground.

Kerry attempted to stop when she saw this, but ended up turning on her heel as she slowed down, and instead of going face-first into the ground, she landed flat on her arse and kept going a little before laying on her back.

Leah, not fully registering as to the situation **she** was in, cracked up laughing at her, now very dusty, friend.

Kakashi cleared his throat.

Leah stopped laughing and whipped her head around to look at Kakashi, whose face just happened to be about an inch from hers. A deep red blush covered her face almost instantly as she realised that she was lying right on top of THE Kakashi Hatake.She made a tiny 'sqeek' noise before.. _STOP ACTING LIKE HINATA AND RUN WITH IT!! _...a smirk crossed her face and her blush subsided, a little bit. "Well, well, well. Kakashi-san." she smiled semi-flirtatiously "What an interesting predicament." she poked her tongue out slightly and giggled.

Even with the mask covering most of his face, Kakashi's blush was still quite obvious. "Yes, I would say so."

Kerry started to laugh as she stood up and brushed the dust from her trousers. "Come on Leah, if you're gonna shag him at least wait to get INDOORS, geez."

Leah and Kakashi both laughed, in a meek, embarrassed way, before the sensei sighed and spoke up "Come on, you'd better get off if you want to spar before going on that tour."

Leah thought about this for a moment "Nah," she sat up so that she was sitting on his waist with her hands on his chest, "I like it here." a very cheeky, flirty smirk on her face.

Kakashi did his usual close-eyed grin "Alright, if you won't get off-" He grabbed her shoulders and rolled over so that he was now sitting on her waist, his hands either side of her head "Then, I'll get off instead." his eyes showing a mischievous glint, not often seen.

Leah smiled. _Oh dear GOD, I love it here._

He stood up and offered his hand.

She pouted "Aww, no fun." she smirked again, taking his hand as he pulled her up from the ground.

Kerry grinned and poked her head in between them, "Alright, now if we're finished with the flirting, can we spar already, I wanna get this over with so I can make you pay for my drinks."

"Yeah yeah, alright. And remember, old school taijutsu, none of this fancy shit. If I hospitalise you then I can't drink you under the table later."

"Fine."

The two of them walked over to an open area in the training grounds, while Kakashi went to sit under a tree, he pulled out his book, but it was pretty obvious he wasn't going to read it.

Kerry grinned evilly at Leah "Are you ready?"

"Bring it." she replied, returning the grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6: Fight! Fight! Fight!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Recap:

Let the fight begin!!... okay sparring match.. Sigh, how very anti-dramatic. :P

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kerry chuckled and grinned at her friend, a very determined look in her eye.

Leah laughed, "Come on, you say you want to beat me, but all you're doing is standing there. Do you actually WANT to spar, or, should we just assume that I'm going to win or what?"

"Grr..." Kerry ran at Leah, pulling her right arm back getting ready to throw a punch.

Leah laughed again.

As Kerry got within range she threw her arm straight at Leah's head.

Leah kept her eyes on Kerry's fist and grabbed her wrist with her left hand while moving her head out of the way. As Kerry kept moving with the force of her own attack Leah put her right foot behind her cocky friend's right ankle, and, grabbing a hold of her left shoulder threw her to the ground, while all the time pulling on her right arm so that she didn't hit the ground TOO hard.

Kerry coughed, winded from the fall.

Leah let go of her. "Shall we keep going, or leave it at that?"

The 'Sand Ninja' just looked at her and smiled, before kicking out the back of Leah's knee, sending her to the ground too.

"Okay, if that's how you want to play it..."

They both jumped up. And smirked at each other.

Leah spun her right leg in a round house kick aimed at Kerry's ribs.

Kerry grabbed her foot and cushioned the blow, then, tucking Leah's foot under her arm she laughed. "Get out of that one!"

She smiled "Okay." She jumped off her other foot and kicked Kerry in the stomach, forcing her to let go. As she fell Leah put her hands down to the ground and did a barrel roll in order to stand back up while at the same time, Kerry stumbled back and wrapped her arms around her waist in pain.

Kerry looked at her and smiled "Chuck Norris would be proud."

Both girls cracked up laughing.

Kakashi looked at them like they were insane... which wasn't an entirely askew analysis. "Chuck Norris?"

The girls laughed even harder.

Leah stopped herself just enough to make a, barely understandable, reply "Nevermind. Old joke. I should kick her arse just for using it."

Kerry was almost peeing herself laughing, "Yeah Leah, kick my arse! You know you want to!" she seemed to have amused herself so much with this that she literally fell to the ground and rolled on the floor laughing. This in turn made Leah laugh so hard that she joined in, and Kakashi was so confused, and yet amused at what was happening that he started laughing. This made all of them laugh harder because everyone was laughing so hard because everyone was... you get the idea.

"Okay!.." Leah started, between breaths "Okay, okay.. If we're going to spar, we should do it properly. And I swear to GOD. If you mention Chuck Norris one more time, I will start hurting you, and I'm not sure when I'll stop."

Kerry tried so hard to regain her composure "Noted... lol."

Leah shook her head, "You really are a slave to teh intarwebz."

Kakashi stopped laughing and looked at Leah, yet again, like she was mad. "Teh intar-webz?"

"Uuhhh... nevermind."

Kerry smiled "Let's just say it's like alcohol!"

Leah shook her head "Yeah, kills brain cells, lowers your IQ, and gives you one hell of a headache. Honestly it's more like poison... enjoyable poison."

"So, alcohol?"

"Yeah basically."

Kakashi cleared his throat in hopes of getting their attention, "Ahem, the match?"

Leah rubbed the back of her head with her palm, "Oh yeah... sorry."

Kerry stood up and got into a fighting stance.

Leah quickly followed.

"Yeah! Free booze!" she ran at her friend again, this time feigning from side to side.

"Lol, you look like such a douche." Leah said laughing as she held her guard up stronger.

Kerry pulled her left arm back like she was going to throw a punch, but just as she came within range, she, instead, swung it backward and used the momentum to kick her right foot towards Leah's hip.

Leah, seeing her swing her arm back, raised her left leg up, blocking the kick with her shin, and countered with a punch to her opponent's collarbone.

Kerry used her right leg to push off from Leah's shin and push herself back and to the side, out of the way of the punch. She then threw a punch of her own to the side of Leah's face.

Leah tried to dodge it, but couldn't get out of the way in time, and was hit square in the side of her jaw.

The 'Sand ninja' stopped in shock, thinking that she had actually really hurt her friend. "Holy crap, Leah, are you alright?!"

She stood back upright and put her hand to her jaw, pulling away, to see blood.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you that hard!"

Kakashi stood up and began walking over to the girls. When...

Leah started laughing, a lot. "Nice shot Kerry! I didn't think you had it in you." She turned to her, now very shocked, friend and poked her tongue out with a smirk.

"Why you little..."

"Teehee."

The three of them just stood there for a moment, Kakashi chuckling to himself.

Leah smirked again while looking down toward the ground and the small pool of blood forming on her vest. She swung her right hand around and palm-heeled Kerry in the shoulder. "Don't let down your guard so easily."

Kerry laughed and threw a high kick to her head, Leah blocking with her arm.

She flung her knee up towards Kerry's stomach.

Barely dodging the knee she tried for another punch, this time to Leah's collarbone.

Leah swung her top half back and around to dodge the punch and then, placing her left hand on the ground, darted her right leg into Kerry's ribs again.

Kerry put an arm around her side and dropped one knee to the ground. She held up her hand and put up one finger. "Just a minute... Ngh."

Leah took a step closer, getting ready to help her up.

Kerry launched a punch straight into Leah's stomach.

She fell to her knees.

"Now we're done. Don't let your guard down so easily, remember?"

Leah smirked, "Now who's the cheeky one?"

They all snickered.

Kakashi put his book away again and walked over to them "Not a bad fight I suppose. But I'd have to say it was a draw."

Leah looked at him and huffed, "Really?"

He nodded.

"Fine." She put her hand onto Kerry's shoulder and pushed her onto her arse. "There, do I win now?"

Kerry glared and her and they all laughed.

Kakashi smirked under his mask "Well since neither of you have money to waste on alcohol, that doesn't really matter."

Leah pouted "Yes it does... heh heh heh."

"Nevermind, let's go already."

Kerry jumped up, apparently the mention of alcohol makes her pain magically disappear. "Woohoo! Pub crawl!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Slyth: Okay. So. Sorry for the short chapter, and the fact that it took me so long to update, but my head's just been all over the place and I haven't been able to come up with the words.

I won't take as long next time.


End file.
